Love Eyes Of My Prince
by Hani chan1
Summary: Kebahagiaan Hinata harus hilang,karena kehilangan semua anggota keluarga, dan juga penglihatannya. Piano adalah temannya, disana Hinata mencurahkan perasaannya.tiba-tiba datang teman kursus barunya yang juga mempunyai penyakit. Cinta terlarangpun menghambat percintaan mereka/'ia sangat manis'/'kurasa ia orang yang baik'/RnR ?/ Bad Summarry T.T. chap 2 update !
1. Chapter 1 : First Love

"..."

Dia hanya melihat kegelapan. Kemana orang-orang yang selalu tersenyum kearahnya ? Mana kebahagiaan yang selalu ia lihat ?Melihat ? sekarang ia bisa melihat apa? Semuanya gelap, Apa yang terjadi ?

Ah, Kecelakaan... ia terlibat kecelakaan dengan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Ini buruk, jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang.

...

"Tou-san, Kaa-san... ! Hanabi-chan !"

Hyuuga Hinata harus menganggap ini semua mimpi, dan Seharusnya Hinata sudah bangun dari mimpinya itu. Tapi Kenapa Hinata tidak bisa melihat apa-apa ? semuanya gelap, Hitam, dan sepi. pandangan matanya kosong kedepan. Hinata dengan susah payah menyentuh tangannya sendiri, entah kenapa badannya sangat sulit bergerak, semuanya terasa kaku. Jemari Tangan pucat itu meraih pelan kulit tangan pucatnya yang lain. Hinata sedikit ragu, apa benar ini didalam mimpi ? kenapa mimpinya sangat buruk sekali, sampai tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Kalau begitu, Hinata harus segera bangun ! tanpa ragu lagi, Hinata muncubit pelan tangannya sendiri. Tapi efeknya sangat luar biasa...

"AKHH...ittaii ! Kaa-san..? Hiks..Hikss... Tou-san !" Hinata tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi, rasanya sungguh perih, tangannya seperti digigit ular. Dan lagi, Apa Ini semua bukan mimpi ?

"Hinata ! kenapa kau melukai tanganmu sendiri ? tanganmu kan terluka !" ahh, Itu suara Tou-sannya Hinata ! Bukannya menangis, karena tangannya berdenyut nyeri, justru Hinata tersenyum hangat pada Tou-sannya. Tapi, aneh juga mendengar suara Tou-sannya melembut begitu. Hinata segera menjauhkan pikirannya itu, Tou-sannya selamat. Apa Hinata benar-benar berpikir kalau kecelakaan itu bukan mimpi ?

"Hiks.. H-Hinata... Syukurlah...hiks...hiks" itu bukan suara Kaa-san yang diharapkan oleh Hinata, itu suara bibi Hitomi. Kemana Hanabi dan Kaa-sannya ?

Ini aneh, dari awal Hinata menganggap ini aneh. Apa ia sedang bermimpi Ayahnya khawatir padanya dan bibi Hitomi menangis dihadapannya ?

Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa melihat mereka. Dari tadi, matanya berusaha mencari mereka tapi apa boleh buat, sekarang kegelapan yang hanya bisa ia lihat. Emm, atau mungkin ini versi terbaru mimpinya, jadi ia hanya bisa mendengar suara saja ! ahh, justru sangat Aneh mendengarnya. Err, atau versi terburuknya... Hinata sudah mati, dan samar-samar mendengar suara bibi Hitomi menangisinya ?aduh, sampai kapan Hinta bergelut dengan berbagai pikiran gak jelas itu ?-_-

"Sudahlah bibi... kenapa menangis?" Hinata mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan apa yang terjadi. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi ia akan bangun dari mimpi 'versi terbarunya'. Bagaimanapun juga itu pendapat terkuat Hinata.

"Hiks... hiks...hiks" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Tangisan bibi Hitomi semakin kencang. Seolah terhanyut suasana, setetes air bening ikut jatuh di pipi pucat Hinata. Ini sungguh seperti nyata.

BRAAAKKK... Sontak ketiga orang yang disana terlonjak kaget. Terlebih Hinata yang tidak tahu kalau di 'mimpi gelapnya' ada pintu.

"Tou-san ! apa Hinata-hime sudah sadar ?"

"Neji !" tegur kedua orang tua disana

"Apa?" orang yang dipanggil Neji malah balik tanya, bingung dengan keadaan.

"Neji-niisan ? Tunggu dulu, jadi kau paman Hizashi, bukan Tou-san?!" lirih Hinata tidak percaya. Mata lavendernya masih menatap lurus kedepan. Sungguh mimpi yang rumit.

"...ahh, iya ini paman. Kau baik-baik saja Hinata ?" basa-basi yang tidak berguna, dan malah mumbuat Hinata makin gelisah. Kini pandangan Hinata berubah menjadi gusar. Badannyapun mulai bergetar.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" akhirnya kalimat sederhana itu keluar dari bibir Hinata. Kini ia menunduk, badannya semakin bergetar, menahan isak tangis, tangannya bertautan dan memegang dadanya sendiri, saking sakitnya. Beribu-ribu kegelisahan muncul dihatinya

"... Tou-san biar aku yang mengatakannya."

Mengatakan apa ? sejak tadi pikiran Hinata di penuhi tanda tanya yang banyak.

Neji mulai beranjak dari tempatnya ke pinggir kasur yang ditiduri Hinata, melewati ibunya yang kembali terisak.

"Hime... bukannya hime sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi, setelah cita-cita hime terwujud ?" Neji kini mungusap helaian indigo itu dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hiks.. Hikss.. t-tapi niisan, apa ini kebahagian ? a-aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis..."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungi Hime-chan, A-aku sangat tidak berguna..." Hinata tidak salah dengar kalau niisannya ini menahan isakan tangis.

"n-niisan..hiks.. sebenarnya apa yang t-terjadi ?"

"Mereka meninggalkan kita Hime, keluargamu.. tidak bisa diselamatkan ..."

"..."

"... Hime juga tidak bisa melihat... lagi." Sungguh hancur Neji mengatakan itu, cairan air mata mengalir di pipinya, sungguh momen yang jarang melihatnya begitu

"..." sementara Hinata, tubuhnya mati rasa, baik hati maupun tubuhnya tak sanggup menerima kedua kenyataan itu. Sedetik setelah itu Hinata tidak bisa mendengar lagi. Tubuhnya langsung lemas, dan kesadarannya pun mulai hilang.

Keluarganya telah jahat meninggalkannya sendiri...

Hinata kini buta... ?

**.**

**.**

**Love Eyes Of My Prince**

**Chapter 1 : First Love**

**By : Hani-chan(Hyuuga Hani)**

**Inspiration by : Jin – Gone (Music Video)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruHina (Naruto x Hinata) and slight SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Tragedy(meybe)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Drama,Tragedy(maybe),Abal,Multi chapter,crack pairing and**

**Don't like, Don't Read this Fanfic**

**Happy Reading ^^*******Hani so Inggris ya-_-*****

**.**

**.**

"Salah ! kau Salah nada lagi Hinata !"

"Tapi Sasuke-Sensei, Pathetique Itu Sonata in C Minor op.13 karya Beethoven, sangat susah apalagi di bagian finalnya. Mana harus cepat lagi, tau kan kalau aku tidak bisa melihat lagi"

"Oh iya, aku turut berduka cita"

"Hmmpt, telat ! mana gak ikhlas lagi ngomongnya !"

"Hey, ayolah... aku pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan"

"eh, gomen Sasuke-Sensei"

"Hn"

Hinata kini berada di tempat kursus piano yang sejak masih kecil ia kunjungi, dari umur 10 tahun Hinata memang sudah bisa bermain piano, kemudian iapun mengembangkan bakatnya di sebuah tempat kursus, mulanya setiap hari minggu ia kesini. Namun sejak kehilangan penglihatannya, Hinata mulai sering berkunjung kesini Dan semakin melatih bakatnya. Piano adalah temannya, semua perasaannya tercurahkan pada piano, begitulah... Hinata tidak punya teman lagi. Karena sekolah saat ini bukan tempatnya, pamannya meminta seorang guru untuk mengajar Hinata. Jadilah, sekolah Hinata harus Home schooling.

"Ok, aku mulai lagi..." Hinata kembali menekan tuts- tuts piano dengan jemari-jemarinya , raut mukanya tampak fokus, samar-samar di sela-sela dentingan pianonya, Hinata dapat mendengat suara senseinya.

"Pertama, Grave, Allegro di molto e con ,kedua Adagio cantabile, dan yang terakhir Rondo, Allegro" Sebuah arahan muncul dari mulut Sasuke, ia mengelilingi piano Hinata dan sesekali melihat permainan anak didiknya.

Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke,ia kehilangan semua anggota keluarganya dan sekarang tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartement. Sasuke adalah seorang guru les Piano walaupun umurnya cuman beda 2 tahun dengan Hinata , karena bakatnya yang luar biasa ia terpilih menjadi guru les Hinata dengan bayaran yang mahal.

Kali ini ia diharuskan tidak mengajar Hinata seorang, karena sistem tempat kursusnya diubah dari perorangan menjadi perkelas, dan Sasuke kebagian mengajar kelas Hinata. Namun, sampai saat ini, belum ada yang berhasil masuk kekelas Hinata atau kelas A, Sistem perkelas ini memang disusun atas bakatnya sendiri-sendiri. Hinata sendiri adalah musisi yang cerdas, sangat pantas masuk ke kelas A dan mendapat guru seorang musisi terkenal Uchiha Sasuke. Hah, Sasuke bahkan sampai bosan hanya mengajar Hinata seorang.

Lagu Pathetique- Beethoven pun berhenti, kali ini Hinata menunggu komentar Senseinya.

"Tidak buruk, walau masih ada banyak kekurangan disana-sini sih"

"Huh?! Ya sudah, bukannya ini jam sensei istirahat ? pergi sana, aku mau mempelajarinya lagi" Gerutu Hinata setelah mendengar Komentar Senseinya yang pastinya selalu tidak manis itu. Kapan coba senseinya berkata manis?

"Hei, begitukah cara seorang murid mengusir gurunya, hm ?"

"Sensei, kau mengganguku !" Hinata kembali mengerutu, sambil mencoba fokus lagi ke pianonya

"Hah, baiklah aku pergi... " Tapi saat di ambang pintu Sasuke berhenti melangkah.

"Kudengar ada yang berhasil masuk kelas A"

"Apa peduliku" balas Hinata ketus, sambil bermain sedikit nada di pianonya

"Kau akan terkejut jika ia adalah seorang pria" setelah itu, Sasuke benar-benar pergi

Pria ?

Hinata merasa mukanya memanas, iapun berhenti memainkan piano, dan mulai termenung.

Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah dekat dengan pria lain, kecuali Ayahnya sendiri, paman Hizashi, Neji, dan tentunya Sasuke. Dihadapan mereka Hinata bisa mengeluarkan ekspresinya. Tapi didepan yang lain Hinata tampak enggan mengeluarkannya. Semoga saja, semua berjalan normal sesuai yang diharapkan oleh Hinata. Tapi perasaannya masih kacau, dengan cepat ia mencari-cari toples permen di atas grand piano yang tadi dipakainya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, untuk menemukannya.

Kemudian, Hinata membuka tutup toplesnya, mengambil salah satu permennya, dan memakannya

'hm, kali ini permen jeruk yang kumakan. Apa setelah ini hari-hariku akan menjadi seasam(?) permen jeruk ya ?' batin Hinata sambil kembali menaruh toples permennya di bangku sebelahnya.

Setelah itu Sonata-Sonata karya Beethoven kembali mengalun diruangan kursus yang bagus itu.

**.**

**.**

"Kaa-san, Apa ini tidak berlebihan... pertama kali masuk kursus, langsung masuk ke kelas A ?" tanya seorang pria jambrik berwarna pirang kepada ibunya yang ada disebelahnya. Mereka sedang berjalan disebuah koridor.

"Tidak Naruto, lagian saat tes tadi, juri sendiri yang memintamu masuk ke kelas A. Kamu berbakat kok" balas orang yang dipanggil Kaa-san yang bernama Kushina lebih tepatnya. Seraya tersenyum manis.

"Tapi, kenapa Sakura-chan, Sai dan Ino-chan yang sudah lama kursus disini, tidak masuk kelas A ya ?" Tanya orang yang dipanggil Naruto, yang merupakan anaknya

"aduh, Naru bagaimana mana sih ! ya, itu terletak pada bakat mereka masing-masing... bukan berarti mereka tidak berbakat ya ! gadis pinky itu hebat lho !"

"Ha'i Ha'i, Kaa-san mendukungnya karena rambut Kaa-san hampir sama dengannya" timpal Naruto asal

"Hah, sudahlah sekarang kita harus menemui guru les barumu."

"Siapa kaa-san ?"

"Mana kutahu !"

Mereka pun tiba di sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya khusus untuk guru les disitu.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" mendengar sahutan dari dalam, Kushina mulai masuk kedalam diikuti Naruto di belakangnya. Dan betapa terkejut Keduanya melihat Seorang Uchiha Sasuke di sana.

"Eh, Teme !"

"Dobe...?" oke, Kushina memang tau kalau dulu saat kecil, mereka sangat dekat dan bersahabat. Tapi, kenapa panggilannya jadi begitu ?

"Panggilan macam apa itu ?" Sasuke yang menyadari keadaan langsung bertindak.

"Abaikan saja Kushina-Baachan, memangnya ada apa kalian kesini ?"

"Eh, Teme... Kau kursus disini ?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya, bukannya Sasuke sudah berbakat ? kenapa harus kursus lagi ?

"Tidak, Aku seorang Sensei disini"

"Apa !" dan lagi kedua orang hyperaktif itu kaget

"wahh, hebat sekali ! kalau begitu, apa kau mengajar kelas A?" tanya Kushina sedikit antusias

"Bagaimana Baa-san tau ?" Kini geliran Sasuke yang kaget

"waah.. kebetulan sekali ! Naruto akan menjadi murid barumu lho hihihi" Kushina malah cekikikan gak jelas di samping Naruto yang mukanya masih rada syok

Sementara Sasuke sendiri tidak percaya, ia memang mendengar kalau murid barunya itu pria, tapi... ahh, kenapa harus Naruto ?

"Kalau begitu, Kaasan tinggal dulu ya Naru! jangan lupa pulang malam ini juga, dan minum obatnya ya!" setelah berucap seperti itu Kushina segera beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Huh, Obat?! Kau sakit Dobe ?" tanya Sasuke heran pada Naruto

"Sudah abaikan ! oh iya, Teme.. kalau begitu, mulai saat ini aku memanggilmu Sensei dong !"

"Hn... Terserah"

"Hahaha... Teme-Sensei !" tapi setelah itu wajah Naruto berubah menahan Sakit, Sambil memegang dadanya. Iapun mulai merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengambil sebuah obat, dan memakannya

"Dobe ?"

"Sudah kubilang abaikan saja Teme ! eh, maksudku Teme-sensei... hehehe"

"Ceritakan padaku..." Naruto tertegun melihat tatapan mata Sasuke yang seolah menintrogasinya. Akhirnya Naruto menyerah

"Hah, baiklah..."

**.**

**.**

Dentingan piano itu berhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu digeser

"Sensei...?" panggil Hinata ragu

"Hn" dan ternyata itu Benar senseinya

"Apa kau sudah menguasai Pathetique ?"

"Hummpt, Sudah kok!"Hinata masih sedikit ngambek pada senseinya itu, Sementara Naruto yang ada di belakang Sasuke, mengulum sebuah senyum.

"Kalau begitu, coba praktekkan" perintah Sasuke. Tanpa di perintah lagi Hinata langsung menekan Tuts-tuts piano dengan jari-jari lihainya. Dimulai dari Part 1 sampai part 3 Hinata bisa memainkannya dengan sempurna, sesuai harapan Sasuke. Sementara Naruto hanya berdecak kagum melihat kelincahan Jari-jari lentik Hinata.

Permainannya pun selesai, merasa tangannya pegal, Hinata mulai merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Tapi karena memang tidak bisa melihat atau lupa, Hinata menjatuhkan toples permen kesayangannya.

PUUKKK, brakk.. isinya pun tumpah kemana-mana

Sasuke dan Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit kaget.

"Eh?!"

"Ck, ceroboh !" Timpal Sasuke sambil memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Hmmpt," Hinata tau senseinya itu tidak mau menolong, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari-cari permennya sendiri. Tangannya tampak sibuk kesana-kemari seperti mencari sesuatu dalam keadaan gelap, padahal sang permen ada di hadapannya. Membuat Naruto heran sendiri.

"Teme, ia tidak bisa melihat...?" kata Naruto yang seperti suara bisikan

"Ssstt" tapi Sasuke menyuruhnya diam. Seketika, Naruto benar-benar terperangah kaget. Gadis di depannya ini benar-benar tidak bisa melihat. Naruto dengan cepat membantunya mengumpulkan permen. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto, lagi-lagi memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Saat tinggal satu permen, kedua tangan itu bertemu.

"Eh?!" pekik keduannya

"Sasuke-sensei...?"

"Hahaha.. aku bukan Teme, Aku murid baru di kelas ini." Balas Naruto lembut

Seketika hati Hinata melengos

"Ini permenmu" Naruto menyerahkan permennya, sambil memasukannya kedalam toples kemudian menutupnya dan menaruhnya di atas Grand piano.

"Eh, permenku ?"

"Ada di atas Piano Nona, nah.. sekarang ayo bangun !" Naruto meraih tangan Putih Hinata dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi piano. Hinata pun bersemu merah, ternyata yang dikatakan senseinya itu benar.

Hening, Hinata hanya menunduk malu sementara Naruto terus memandang wajah ayu nan Imut Hinata

"Ups, aku lupa bilang kalau sore ini memang benar-benar ada murid baru" suara Sasuke akhirnya memecahkan keheningan, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah keduanya, dan memegang pundak mereka berdua. Sontak keduanya kaget.

"Nah, pertama-tama silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian !"

Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto !"

"Hyuuga Hinata "

Naruto terpaku melihat senyum manis keluar dari bibir mungilnya Hinata, Mukanya tiba-tiba memanas

'Ia sangat Manis'

'Kurasa ia orang yang baik..'

**To be Continue~**

**.**

**.**

**Hueeeee ! aku takut disangka plagiat sama senpai-senpai semua ! jujur sejujur-jujurnya, ini fic emang terinspirasi dari video JIN-GONE(MV) yang ada xiumin- EXO nya ! bukan juga niruin lagu-lagu di fic Senpai Ayuzawa Shia yang judulnya The Rhapsody. Tapi Hani-chan bener-bener ngefans sama Ludwig Van Beethoven gara-gara pelajaran Seni Budaya..hiks...hikss, Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya juga ya, kalau ada kesamaan cerita, tapi bener banget ini tuh bikinan Hani !**

**Sebenarnya Hani-chan juga gak tega bikin Hinata buta gitu T_T tapi di MV-nya gitu, dan Hinata sama Naruto lah yang cocok meraninnya. Bukannya ngejelek-jelekin Hinata yah ! Nanti Hinata sembuh kok, terus Naruto... err yah gitu ! #plak. ohya, kalau gak percaya senpai download aja deh videonya di youtube ^^**

**Aduh, mana belum lanjutin Their Story lagi !*kabur***

**Ahh, kalau mau flame gak apa-apa kok^^ emang sewajarnya gitu kan ? **

**Sekali lagi Gomen ya minna !**

**Hani-chan**


	2. Chapter 2 : In The Class A

**Sebelumnya~ :**

"Ups, aku lupa bilang kalau sore ini memang benar-benar ada murid baru" suara Sasuke akhirnya memecahkan keheningan, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah keduanya, dan memegang pundak mereka berdua. Sontak keduanya kaget.

"Nah, pertama-tama silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian !"

Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto !"

"Hyuuga Hinata "

Naruto terpaku melihat senyum manis keluar dari bibir mungilnya Hinata, Muka memanas

'Ia sangat Manis'

'Kurasa ia orang yang baik..'

* * *

**Love Eyes Of My Prince**

**Chapter 2 : In the Kelas A**

**By : Hani-chan(Hyuuga Hani)**

**Inspiration by : Jin – Gone (Music Video)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruHina (Naruto x Hinata) and slight SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Tragedy(meybe)**

**Warning : AU, OOC(maybe), Typo(s), Drama,Tragedy(maybe),Abal ,Multi chapter, crack pairing and**

**Don't like, Don't Read this Fanfic**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

"...Dalam bermain musik, kalian juga harus Menjiwai lagu yang kalian bawa. Bayangkan kalian lah yang menciptakan lagu itu. Terus..." Yang di harapan Sasuke kali ini adalah kedua anak didiknya mendengarkan penjelasannya atau paling tidak menatapnya. Nyatanya Sasuke melihat mereka berdua, sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Uh, kalau Hinata sih masih maklum, Sasuke juga yakin Hinata pasti mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Nah, masalahnya terletak pada Naruto . Sasuke jadi heran sendiri, dari tadi yang dilihat Naruto hanyalah Hinata dan Hinata

'_Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, eh ?!_' Sahabat masa kecilnya itu memang seperti seekor burung cantik yang dikurung dalam sangkar emas dan tidak pernah keluar . jadinya gini deh, sakit-sakitan. Ditengoknya kembali Naruto oleh Sasuke, lagi-lagi Hinata. Kini Sasuke sudah hilang kesabaran.

_TAAKKK ... _Hinata bahkan hampir terjatuh dari kursi piano mendengar suara tak terduga itu.

"Astaga... Teme, kau mengagetkanku !" Keluh Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap dadanya, agar jantungnya berdetak normal kembali.

"Suruh siapa tidak memperhatikan, eh ?" Balas Sasuke datar, mampu membuat Naruto kehilangan kata-kata untuk kembali membalasnya.

"Hinata, Coba kau praktekan serangkai nada yang aku sebutkan tadi" Lanjut Sasuke pada Hinata

"..."

"Hinata !" Tegur Naruto sambil menepuk paha Hinata pelan, ngapain coba temen barunya ini ngelamun ?

"Eh, a-apa ?" Tanya Hinata balik sambil gelalapan, kali ini gantian Sasuke heran pada Hinata.

"Kau melamun ?" Tanya Sasuke heran, alisnya terangkat sebelah. Baru kali ini Hinata tidak memperhatikannya.

"E-eto.." Dan baru kali ini juga Sasuke melihat Hinata gugup

"Sudahlah Teme, jangan menyudutkan kami begitu... Lebih baik kau jelaskan pada kami lagi, Iya kan Hinata ?" Naruto mencoba memohon pada Sasuke, Dan ternyata didukung oleh Hinata, terbukti dengan balasan anggukan kecil darinya. Melihat itu, Naruto langsung merangkul Hinata.

"Tuh kan, Hinata aja setuju" lanjut Naruto dengar senyum mataharinya. Hinata sendiri sudah merasa mukanya memanas . '_Kapan terakhir kali aku blushing ya ?_' Batin Hinata

"Memangnya tidak capek kalau menjelaskan dua kali apa ?" Balas Sasuke senggit, ia sedikit meringgis melihat Naruto merangkul Hinata.

"Ayolah Teme..."

"A-ano..." Kedua pria tampan itu langsung menoleh ke Hinata

'_Ayolah Hinata, tidak biasanya kamu gugup begini.._' semangat Hinata dalam hati

"Kenapa Naruto-san memanggil Sasuke-sensei dengan sebutan Teme, Sedangkan Sasuke-sensei manggil Naruto-san, Dobe ? A-apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian ?" Tanya Hinata sedikit lancar, kini dengan muka Innocentnya, wajahnya tampak sangat penasaran. Walau Hinata mencoba menutupi kepolosannya, Tetap saja kedua pria di hadapannya tidak akan tertipu.

"Apa ?" Naruto malah balik tanya, antara tidak mengerti dan bingung menjelaskannya. Ia pun langsung melepas rangkulannya pada pundak Hinata.

"Ya ampun, Jadi itu yang selama ini ada di otakmu ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegang pelipisnya. Apa gara-gara Naruto ada disini, murid kesayangannya itu jadi melamun ? memikirkan panggilan bodoh tak penting itu lagi.

"Aku hanya bertanya..." Balas Hinata sambil memasang muka cemberut. Dalam hati Hinata mulai senang.

'_Mungkin sekarang aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Naruto, ia orang yang baik' _Batin Hinata senang.

"Ahahaha... Nama itu ? err, itu panggilan kami saat kecil... hehe" Tidak mau Hinata murung, Naruto langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tadi

"Benarkah ?! apa kalian pernah berteman sebelumnya?" tanya Hinata kembali, dengan antusias. Naruto mengangguk tak kalah antusias, namun percuma saja jika Hinata tidak melihat. Sementara Sasuke, pria itu sudah beberapa kali menghela nafas. Ia bingung, apa Hinata sengaja melakukannya agar bisa dekat dengan Naruto, atau menghindar dari pelajaran yang Sasuke berikan ? mungkin dua-duanya.

"Iya... dulu Teme itu tidak dingin, malah cendrung ceria" Naruto menjelaskannya pada Hinata, Hinata yang mendengarnya mengulum sebuah senyum simpul, puas dengan jawaban Naruto yang membeberkan rahasia Senseinya itu. Sementara Sasuke sendiri mulai kesal.

'_Ternyata punya murid dua susah juga ya, apalagi banyak ?_ _hiyy_' Sasuke bergidik membanyangkannya

_TAAKKK..._ lagi-lagi Hinata hampir jatuh dari kursi pianonya, untung saja sempat di tahan Naruto

"Kalian sengaja melakukan itu, agar menghindar dari ku kan ?" tanya Sasuke sedikit membentak, sambil berkacak pinggang , membuat Hinata dan Naruto kembali terdiam. '_Mana main beber-kan rahasiaku lagi_' tambah Sasuke dalam hati

'_Sasuke-sensei mengganggu kami saja, awas aja yah!. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir ini kan tempat les. Apa Sensei terganggu dengan percakapan kami ya ?_' pikir Hinata bertanya-tanya, setengah sadar sekarang tuh waktunya kursus, bukan waktunya ngobrol.

"Eh, maaf kan kami Teme... aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tadi... hehe" Sasuke melihat malas Naruto yang menjawab duluan. Dialihkannya pandangan ke Hinata yang menunduk. Bagus ! mungkin tuh anak udah sadar, senseinya tadi dikacangin sama mereka.

"Baiklah sekarang perhatikanlah baik-baik !" kedua murid Sasuke langsung mengadah, mencoba kembali fokus menyimak. Sebelum itu, Sasuke kembali memperhatikan mereka, siapa tau aja ia dikacangin lagi. Dan ternyata sesuai harapannya, bahkan Hinata saja menatapnya. '_Perkembangan yang pesat' _Batin Sasuke tersenyum.

"Oke, kita ulang dari awal, nada yang tadi kujelaskan adalah nada-" sayang beribu-ribu sayang. Penjelasan Sasuke yang tumben-tumbennya manis itu harus terpotong dengan bel sialan(ini tempat kursus emang kaya sekolah... ajaib ya^^)

Kringg... Kringg...Kringg... Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, tangannya disilang didepan dada saking kesalnya.

"Eh, Ada kebakaran bukan ?" tanya Naruto panik, pasalnya suara bell itu lebih mirip bunyi sirine kebakaran, yang sering ia lihat di film-film,

"Bukan Naruto-san, itu bell tanda kursus sudah selesai, dan kita sudah boleh pulang" Koreksi Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Baka..." Gumam Sasuke

'_Yah.. setidaknya, hari ini aku selesai mengajar mereka. Tapi lebih BeTe lagi kalau diapartement istirahat sendirian' _Batin Sasuke agak murung, tapi cepat-cepat ia tutupi.

"Sasuke-sensei, bukannya sensei malam ini akan manggung di tv ?" tanya Hinata mencoba mengingatkan.

'_Oh iya, aku hampir lupa acara malam natal itu... tapi tunggu dulu..._' batin Sasuke terputus

"Hn. Kau berniat mengusirku ?" tanya Sasuke balik. Naruto yang mendengarnya hampir tertawa. Hinata ini pintar sekali mengusir sahabatnya.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku sensei...A-aku" Sasuke yang tidak tahan akan sifat gugup Hinata yang mulai kambuh semejak kedatangan Naruto, langsung menyela

"Baik. Aku pergi~ lagian, kalian juga pasti akan di jemput oleh supir kalian. Oh ya, selamat Malam Natal... Jaa ne~ " Setelah itu Sasuke mengambil Jaketnya dan keluar ruangan. Salju hari ini memang turun sangat banyak.

"eh, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau hari ini malam natal !" celetuk Naruto, sambil menepuk dahinya merutuki kepikunan(?)nya. Mungkin pulang-pulang ia akan di beri kejutan dirumahnya nanti.

"Hihihi... " Hinata hanya terkikik mendengarnya, tangannya pun mencoba menggapai toples permennya yang ada di atas grand piano

"Biar ku ambilkan .." tawar Naruto. tanpa persetujuan Hinata, Naruto langsung mengambilnya , kebetulan juga sih toplesnya paling dekat dengannya daripada Hinata.

"Eh ? " Hinata malah kebingungan di perlakukan begitu

"Sudah duduk yang manis saja, dan tunggu kereta permennya lewat" Canda Naruto dan sukses membuat Hinata tertawa kecil. Tak ayal Narutopun ikut tersenyum, entah senyum keberapa kali yang ia tunjukan hari ini. Naruto mulai membuka toples dan mengambil salah satu permen disana. Hinata menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Aaaa~" intruksi Naruto, sambil mengarahkan permen pada mulut Hinata. Masih tersenyum, Hinata membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. merupakan Keimutan tersendiri bagi Naruto. Tanpa ragu lagi Naruto memasukan permen itu ke dalam mulut mungil Hinata.

"Mmm~" '_Manis_ ! apa ini rasa strowberry? kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan rasa ini ?' batin Hinata berteriak dan bertanya-tanya, entah kenapa sekarang Hati Hinata sangat berbunga-bunga. Sementara dilain pihak , Narutopun merasakan hal yang sama. Dipandangi jarinya yang tak sengaja menyentuh bibir Hinata.

'Bibirnya, sangat lembut' batin nista Naruto, namun segera ia jauhkan pikiran buruk itu

"Naruto-san rasanya manis !" curah Hinata tanpa ragu sekalipun, Lindahnya memang menangkap sinyal Manis, dan hatinya pun sama. Bibirnya tak pernah berhenti tersenyum

"Hahaha.. kau ini ada-ada aja" balas Naruto sambil mengusap rambut indigo Hinata.

"Ohya, mulai sekarang jangan pakai embel-embel –san ya, bagiku kita sudah akrab" tambah Naruto dan kini menatap Hinata penuh harap

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana" Koreksi Hinata, sambil tersenyum simpul. Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka, ia kira Naruto akan nyaman dengan embel-embel –san

"Itu lebih baik" balas Naruto senang, iapun ikut tersenyum.

Hening~ tapi bukan dalam artian mencengkam, Hening ini penuh dengan warna(?). terbukti dari mereka yang masih tersenyum, entah sudah keberapakalinya. Sampai dalam hati mereka mengeluh pegal karena bibirnya terus menyungging keatas. Tapi tetap saja Rasa senang yang menggerogoti hati mereka lebih banyak. Kalau saja ada orang lewat, pasti sudah menyangka mereka orang gila. Hinata dengan senyum manisnya , sedangkan Naruto dengan senyum mataharinya.

Uh, seandainya Hinata tau Kalau senyum Naruto itu secerah Mentari. Pasti Hinata tidak akan mengeluh kedinginan setiap pergi tidur.

Memang hening yang menyenangkan, tapi seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kelas terfavorit itu.

Krieet~

"Permisi, Naruto-sama..? Hyuuga-sama...?" Naruto segara tersadar

"Oh, ternyata anda Kakashi-san, Apa ada yang menjemput Hinata juga ?" Tanya Naruto pada supir yang tadi memanggilnya, Kakashi. Naruto segera meraih tangan mungil Hinata, menuntunnya untuk segera bangun. Mana mau ia meninggalkan Hinata , teman barunya disini.

"Iya. Hyuuga-sama sudah ditunggu oleh KO-san diluar." Jawab Kakashi sambil menyerahkan sebuah jaket tebal pada Naruto. Saat pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, angin salju berhembus kencang.

Baru saja Naruto mau memakai jaketnya, kulitnya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit Hinata yang sangat dingin. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung membagi jaketnya berdua dengan Hinata.

"lain kali Kalau kedinginan bilang ya ! ayo, Kakashi-san" Kata Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kakashi. Hinata mungkin sekarang sudah bersemu merah lagi. Mereka pun melewati koridor, kemudian menuruni tangga. Dan Hinata bisa mendengar suara KO yang khawatir dibawah tangga sana.

Sore yang menyenangkan~

"Sampai jumpa Nanti, Hinata ! Jaa~"

"Jaa nee~ Naruto-kun !"

**OoooOoooO**

"Yang tadi teman Naruto-sama bukan ?"

"Ya, dia sangat cantik kan."

"Ya, Semoga saja Naruto-sama tidak salah pilih..."

"..."

* * *

"Tadaima~"

"Okaeri~. Kyaa ! Hinata, mau menginap di sini ?" Sambut bibi Hitomi antusias

"Iya, apa boleh bi ?" tanya Hinata was-was. Masa sih dateng kesini capek-capek tapi gak diizinin nginep ?

"Tentu saja ! kalau kau di apartement. Kau merayakan Natal dengan siapa ?" Balas bibi Hitomi cepat, sambil memeluk Hinata erat. Setetes Air mengalir di pipi mulus Hinata, kala mengingat anggota keluarganya.

"Ssstt... jangan menangis Masih ada kami kok" Hibur bibi Hitomi sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Hinata, mencoba menghilangkan beban yang dirasakannya.

" Arigatou~ "

**OoooOoooO**

"Hah, capek sekali hari ini" keluh Sasuke, sambil memasuki mobil miliknya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia segera tancap gas dari studio itu menuju apartementnya.

Disisi lain jok , ada sebuah piala kecil berwarna emas. Sasuke jadi heran sendiri, kenapa malam natal ini ia bisa mendapat piala. Mana, lemari pialanya sudah penuh lagi !

'Bagusnya di apain ya?' Batin Sasuke berpikir keras. sebuah bohlam tiba-tiba menyala, keluar dari kepala Sasuke.

'Aku tau ! tapi besoknya kan hari natal. SHIT !' Sasuke tidak mau lagi merayakan natal sendiri. Dari pada merayakan hari natal sendiri. Sasuke lebih baik merencanakan rencana ini. Baik, rencananya sudah matang.

'Semoga saja...'

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya, Siang Hari~ :**

'_Ternyata tidak ada acara hari ini, kalau gitu aku ke tempat kursus saja.._' Baru saja Hinata bangun dari kasur. Suara ketokan pintu mengagetkannya.

Tok..Tok..Tok "Hinata-hime~" terdengar seruan Dari luar kamar yang Hinata yakini sebagai suara Neji.

"Bentar... Niisan~" jawab Hinata, sambil mencari-cari knop pintu dan akhirnya berhasil.

"Ada apa niisan?" Tanya Hinata heran. Apa niisannya gak capek, begadang terus tadi malam ? mendingan tidur aja deh.

"Ada Sasuke, dan juga seorang pria berambut pirang menunggumu diluar" Jawab Neji singkat, kemudian menggapai lengan Hinata dan menuntunya kelantai bawah.

"Nani ?! kan sekarang bukan jadwal kursus ?" Kaget Hinata sekarang memang bukan jadwal kursus kelasnya. Biasanyakan hari Selasa, Kamis, Sabtu, dan Minggu. Dan sekarang hari Selasa. Apalagi ini kan Hari raya Natal. Ada apa gerangan ?

"Aku juga tidak tau"Balas Neji bingung, Apa Sasuke mencoba menculik Hinata, dengan alasan kursus itu ? yang benar saja...

**OoooOoooO**

"Selamat hari natal~" ucap kedua orang itu bersamaan. Neji sampai tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ahaha... kalian ini, kenapa pakai konfeti segala sih" cerocos Hinata diselangi tawa kecilnya. Mungkin gemas dengan kelakuan mereka berdua. Walau tidak bisa melihat, Hinata tau betul kalau itu konfeti

"Untuk memeriahkan Suasana !" Jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan cengirannya. Sementara pria dingin yang satu lagi hanya tersenyum tipis

"Ohya, jadi bocah pirang Namamu siapa ?" tanya Neji, sambil membantu Hinata, mengilangkan kertas-kertas konfeti di bajunya.

"Uzumaki Naruto teman Hinata, kau ?" tanya Naruto balik, sambil membantu Neji membersihkan konfeti yang ada di tubuh Hinata. Sasuke pun ikut menghampiri Hinata dan Neji.

"Hyuuga Neji, Kakak sepupu Hinata" balas Neji singkat, matanya pun melihat gerak-gerik Naruto yang sedang membersihkan konfeti di rambut Hinata.

"Bolehkah, kami pinjam Hinata sebentar... Neji-san ?" izin Sasuke pada kakak sepupu Hinata itu. Semejak Hinata kecelakaan, Mereka saling kenal.

"Bukankah, jadwal kursusnya bukan hari ini ?" tanya Neji, sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Mungkin ini gaya introgasi terbaiknya sebagai salah satu anggota intelejent polisi diusianya yang masih muda

"Yah, mendadak diakan lomba di tempat kursus sana, iya kan Naruto ?" Sasuke mencoba meminta pertolongan Sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Iya" balas Naruto singkat. Sasuke mendengus, lagi-lagi hanya Hinata yang diurus. Lagi pula, mana mau Naruto bergabung dengan mereka-mereka yang berwajah dingin itu, lebih baik mengurus Hinata.

"Sudah... Nah Hinata, tunjukan keahlianmu !" mulanya Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto, sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Niisan, boleh ya aku kesana !" pinta Hinata, lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus. '_akting di waktu yang tepat, tidak buruk juga..._' . kasiannya Neji, ia tidak bisa berkutik dari permohonan adik kesayangannya.

"Baiklah.." Kata Neji pasrah, kemudian mengusap rambut adik sepupunya. Dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah

'_Yes_' batin ketiga orang tersisa gaje

"Kalian ini ! untung saja Neji-nii mengizinkanku" Kata Hinata sedikit membentak , tapi akhirnya Hinata tersenyum hangat pada mereka.

"Sudahlah, Kita harus segera berangkat... sebelum ketahuan berbohong" ingat Sasuke pada yang lain, Naruto tertawa renyah mendengarnya. Iapun menntun Hinata untuk masuk kedalam modil Sasuke

"Hah, jadi kalian berdua berbohong ?" Hinata benar-benar tak habis pikir

"Sssstt" Hinata hanya terdiam sambil cemberut, Merasa ia telah di jadikan korban

* * *

Sonata-sonata mulai terdengar didalam ruang kelas A dan akhirnya sonata itu berhenti. Setelah itu tepuk tangan lah yang terdengar dari kelas A.

"Sonata in D major op.28 '_pastorala_'. Pilihan yang tidak buruk Dobe" kalau di perhatikan perkataan Sasuke tadi lebih mirip pujian. Namun, itu versi kasarnya.

"Hei sensei, kenapa kita jadi diadakan Lomba gini ?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba, sungguh ia heran. Bukannya sebelumnya mereka berbohong dengan alasan akan diadakan Lomba. Nah, sekarang bener-bener ada lomba kan ?

"Habisnya sensei bingung mau ngapain lagi , sedikit Game mungkin sedikit menghibur kita" balas Sasuke seadanya, sambil mencatat sesuatu di buku pegangannya.

"Apa aku menang ?" Gurau Naruto tidak nyambung, siapa tau aja Sasuke beneran jawab 'iya'. Tapi itu tentu sangat tidak mungkin

"Baka ! Hinata saja belum unjuk kemampuan...Dan Hinata kenapa tadi kau tepuk tangan ?" tanya Sasuke heran, tak biasanya Hinata terpukau oleh sebuah permain orang lain, kecuali kalau penampilan orang itu memang bagus.

"Karena, permainan Naruto-kun bagus" jawab Hinata dengan muka Innocent. Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar.

"Lihat Teme, bahkan Hinata memuji penampilanku" Sombong Naruto. Iapun segera menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya. Orang yang dipuji pasti seneng lah, kaya Naruto ini.

"Arigatou~"

"hehe... Sama-sama Naruto-kun" Balas Hinata. Sasuke menatap bosan mereka.

'Yang sedang kasmaran~'

"oke. Sekarang Hinata , cepat tunjukan apa yang sensei ajarkan padamu selama ini dan pilihlah lagu yang tepat" Perintah Sasuke, kali ini Sasuke benar-benar mengharapkan Hinata menang. Murid kesayangan masa kalah sih ?

"..." berpikir sejenak , setelah itu Hinata mengangguk dan melepas pelukan Naruto pelan. Hinata menyiapkan jari-jari lentiknya di depan tuts-tuts piano. Jika kalian teliti mungkin kalian bisa melihat Hinata yang tersenyum simpul. Intro mulai terdengar...

Beethoven- Love story~

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri dan mulai mencak-mencak gak jelas, Mana bisa Naruto dikalahkan dengan lagu itu ? . Sementara Naruto sendiri tersenyum melihatnya, iapun mulai menghayati lagu yang dibawakan Hinata.

Lagupun selesai.

"Bagaimana sensei ?" tanya Hinata, masih tersenyum simpul. Sasuke memandangnya malas.

'_nih anak emang sengaja'_ batin Sasuke kesal

"Bravo Hinata !" Naruto langsung tepuk tangan.

"Yah. Kuakui permainan Naruto tadi lebih bagus dari Hinata" Hinata maupun Naruto mengulum senyum.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak setuju Naruto yang menang" lanjut Sasuke. Membuat keduanya kaget

"Hee~ kok gitu ?" protes Naruto tidak terima, kalau ia lebih bagus dari Hinata harusnya dia menang dong !

"Iya, Kok gitu~? padahal... tadi permainanku sudah ku jelek-jelekkan" tambah Hinata tanpa pikir panjang. Naruto kaget mendengarnya, Hinata merelakan kemenangannya demi Naruto ?

_TAAKKK... _Untungnya kali ini Hinata bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak terjatuh.

"Kau ini Hinata! Seharusnya kau menunjukan kemampuanmu yang asli" ceramah Sasuke pada Hinata, ia sangat heran ? kenapa Hinata merelakan kemenangannya demi Naruto ?

"Tapi aku mau Naruto-kun menang" Dan itu jawabannya. Naruto semakin kaget mendengarnya

"Eh, sudahlah lebih baik, Hinata saja yang menang. Aku mengakui permainannya kok" Naruto jadi merasa bersalah. ia pun tanpa sengaja ikut bergabung dalam sebuah pertengkaran lucu

"Tidak. Aku mau Naruto-kun yang menang" Hinata tetap tak mau menang. Dari awal Hinata memang tidak berniat menang, lagian ia sangat menyukai permainan Naruto tadi. Pantesan Naruto yang menang kan?

"Hinata saja!"

"Naruto-kun"

"Hinata!

"Naru-"

"Stopp ! biar adil gini aja, kalian semua menang ! Hinata dengan permainan lembutnya, Naruto dengan permainan rumitnya, gimana ?" penjelasan dari senseinya itu membuat keduanya terdiam.

"Baiklah. Mana pialanya Teme ?" tagih Naruto, Sasuke dengan malas memberikan piala yang kemarin malam ia dapatkan.

"Nah, Hinata ini piala kita ya !" kemudian Naruto menuntun tangan Hinata untuk memegang sisi lain piala emas itu. Buat apa diraba, kan Hinata tau itu sebuah piala.

"iya. Terus ?" tanya Hinata heran. Memangnya kenapa kalau ini piala punya mereka berdua. '_Mau di belah dua ?_' batin Hinata heran sekaligus gaje

"Terus kita taruh di sebelah toples mu, biar enak dipandang" kedua tangan berbeda itu menaruh piala tepat disamping toples milik Hinata.

'enak dipandang dari hongkong ! ada-ada saja mereka... Tapi yah, aku bersyukur punya murid seperti mereka' Batin Sasuke, kemudian senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya yang tampan, Melihat kelakuan kedua anak didiknya.

'_Nah, nanti aku juga akan menaruh obatku disana' _batin Naruto tersenyum

"Piala kita berdua yang pertama." Gumam Hinata. Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum. '_ Jadi kalau kita seri lagi, maka piala kedua ada di sebelah obatku'_ batin Naruto menerka-nerka.

_**To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Author Note's**_ : _sejujurnya Hani masih bingung sama endingnya. Jadi sesuai jalan cerita aja, gimana nantinya aja oke^^ . gomenne kalau yang pengen happy ending. Beneran, suer deh... Hani jadi bingung sendiri. Gimana kalau Sad ending, terus abis itu Happy ending deh? #plak . Hah, liat aja terus ceritanya ya._

_Mohon maaf apabila ada kekurangan dalam cerita ini_

_Jangan lupa review ok ;)_

**_Bling-bling dari,_**

**_Hani-chan , jaa~_**


End file.
